fnbrfandomcom-20200213-history
Mansion
'''The Mansion '''is a building on the Fortnite Battle Royale map. The building was introduced in the v4.0 update on May 1st. The mansion is located on the east side of the map in the south of Lonely Lodge in map grids J5 and J6. There is a secret lair under the mansion. The mansion is possibly owned by a superhero. Possible evidence of this is that there is a mask and a blueprint for a full superhero costume in the sewing room in the secret lair. This would also contrast with the Evil Lair near Snobby Shores. Description First floor The mansion has five floors; the lower basement, the higher basement, the first floor, the second floor and the third floor. The main entrance of the mansion is on the west side of the building. The first room in the mansion is the hall on the first floor. The hall has a wall in the middle with a painting on it. The hall has four doors, the main entrance on the west side, a door that leads to the kitchen on the south side, a door that leads to the garage on the east side and a door that leads to the laundry room on the north side. There are two staircases on the right and left side of the hall. Both staircases have a secret entrance to the basement where the secret lair is under them. The left staircase's secret entrance is opened but the right entrance is closed. The laundry room to the north of the hall has a back entrance and so does the kitchen on the south side of the hall. The garage has three garage doors and has room for three cars. Basement In the basement is a secret lair. In the center of the lair is a strange table which function is unknown. One thing worth noting is that there is a similar looking table in the Evil Lair near Snobby Shores. On the east side of the lair are two large control panels on the sides with stairs in the center that lead to a hangar. This empty hangar has a large opening on the west side that leads outside. On the west side of the lair is an unknown logo that can also be seen in the attic. This logo is also a banner icon from the Battle Pass. To the left side of this logo is a glass door that leads to a room with a chalkboard, a kitchen and a sewing setup. The entire room has windows that allow you to see into the main hall of the lair. To the right of the logo is a storage room with shelves, a computer and servers. On the north side of the main hall of the lair is another room with windows with an entrance on the east side. In this rooms are lockers and a bench. There is also a room with showers connected to this room. The staircases that lead back upstairs are on the north and south side of the main hall of the lair. Second floor Both staircases lead to the main hall of the second floor. This hall has an opening in the floor which allows you to see the first floor. In this hall are five doors. The two on the west both have bedrooms behind them. The two doors on the side of the east wall both lead to more bedrooms and the middle one leads to a bathroom. Attic The two staircases both end at either side of the attic. In the attic the logo that could be seen in the basement can also be seen on the west wall. In this room is a weightlifting bench, a treadmill, shelves with dumbbells and a punching bag. There is a door on the eats side of the attic which leads to the balcony. Locations * Lonely Lodge * Race Track Images Mansion1.jpg|The front of the mansion Mansion27.jpg|The mansion's garden Mansion25.jpg|Top view Mansion26.jpg|The mansion's backside Mansion24.jpg|A balcony on the back side Mansion2.jpg|The front door Mansion3.jpg|The front of the hall on the first floor Mansion18.jpg|Sofas in the main hall on the first floor Mansion4.jpg|The back of the hall on the first floor Mansion13.jpg|The laundry room Mansion16.jpg|The kitchen Mansion14.jpg|The garage from the inside Mansion15.jpg|The garage seen from the outside Mansion5.jpg|The opened entrance to the secret lair Mansion6.jpg|The main hall of the secret lair Mansion7.jpg|The main hall of the secret lair Mansion10.jpg|The room for designing and making costumes Mansion12.jpg|The locker room with the showers in the background Mansion11.jpg|The server room Mansion8.jpg|The secret lair from the back Mansion19.jpg|The hall on the second floor Mansion22.jpg|The bathroom on the second floor Mansion21.jpg|One of the bedrooms Mansion20.jpg|Another bedroom Mansion23.jpg|The attic Mansion17.jpg|The back garden See Also: * Snobby Shores * Evil Lair * Lonely Lodge * Race Track * Houses * Buildings Category:Houses Category:Lonely Lodge Category:Buidlings